La Moneda en el Espejo
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Naraku podía presumir ante los demás, presumir ante sí mismo. Reírse desde el otro lado del espejo de las promesas de cariño que se profesaban Inuyasha y Kikyou y que le podían ser tan fáciles de romper, pero su arrogancia perdía fuerza cuando Naraku debía verse a al espejo y enfrentarse a la certeza que le devolvían su reflejo. [Regalo para Sessha Jazmin, ¡feliz cumpleaños!]


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Dedicatoria: fic escrito para Sessha Jazmin por su cumpleaños. Mujer, lamento muchísimo la enorme tardanza, pero yo estaba necia con que quería escribir esto para ti. Espero te guste el fic, y también espero lo hayas pasado bien en tu cumpleaños n.n**

**Reto de cumpleaños: "****Naraku y sus conflictos con el corazón de Onigumo."**

**Topic del cumpleaños en el foro: /topic/84265/88322035/1/Cumpleaños-de-Sessha-Jazmi n**

* * *

**Espejo y Reflejo**

La súbita sensación que se incrustaba en su corrupto y tenso pecho, Naraku lo sabía, no era tan inmediata y repentina como él hubiese deseado creer. Venía desde hacía rato, aumentando gradualmente de intensidad hasta manifestarse de forma física en su gesto de furia muda y contenida. Kanna podía escuchar la potente respiración de su amo silbando a través de su nariz de manera entrecortada, como si creyera que nadie más podía escucharlo, como si estuviera solo. No parpadeaba ni se movía, sólo respiraba, y tenía los músculos tan tensos que su pecho apenas hacía amago de subir y bajar tras sus ropas.

La albina mantenía la cabeza baja, sumisa y obediente mientras hacía funcionar su espejo. Naraku no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la imagen que se mostraba en la superficie del cristal, tan nítida y viva como si él estuviese allí contemplando todo desde primera fila. Tuvo unas ganas irrefrenables de tomar el espejo entre sus manos y arrojarlo contra la pared, con la vana esperanza de que el acto traspasara la barrera del espacio y el golpe, directo y contundente, le llegara a Inuyasha y Kikyou, deseando poder en ese momento desquebrajarlos como quería hacer con el cristal del espejo que le mostraba su más reciente fracaso. Desquebrajar el cuerpo de barro y huesos de Kikyou, quien una vez más se había salvado de la muerte, quien una vez más lo había hecho fallar.

Hablaban estupideces. Naraku se sentía incluso mareado sólo de escucharlos. Se prometían cuidarse mutuamente, en la lejanía y en contra de todos los obstáculos. Inuyasha hacía la promesa de protegerla siempre, de que sólo necesitaba llamarlo y él estaría ahí, listo para enfrentarse a cualquiera, listo para enfrentarse a él, incluso si Kikyou se rehusaba. Todo para que al final, nuevamente, la sacerdotisa cayera en los brazos de Inuyasha.

Naraku, en su infinito egoísmo, no lograba comprenderlos. Inuyasha ya tenía a Kagome, pensó, y se tenía que ser muy idiota como para no darse cuenta o negar que el híbrido se había enamorado de la reencarnación de su antigua amada. Y no comprendía que, siendo así, Inuyasha aún insistiera en buscar y cuidar de Kikyou. ¿Sería la guerra, o un cariño que, a pesar de sus intrigas y trampas, no logró romper del todo? Mucho menos entendía a Kikyou, que aceptaba aquello abrazando a Inuyasha con una firme ternura, asegurando que no permitiría que ningún otro hombre le tocara un sólo cabello. Y mucho menos un hombre como Naraku.

La mayor estupidez que había escuchado en toda esa absurda conversación, era la afirmación tan confiada y tan fría de Kikyou, asegurando que no podría hacerle daño, y la conclusión de Inuyasha, que afirmaba que la razón era porque él, Naraku, estaba enamorado de Kikyou por culpa de Onigumo.

¿Enamorado de Kikyou?

El híbrido movió un dedo apenas, con la súbita intención de finalmente tomar el espejo y arrojarlo contra la pared. Sería un idiota si hacía eso, por muchas ganas que tuviera.

—Suficiente, Kanna. Vete —ordenó a secas, hablando por primera vez desde que le ordenó a la niña que le mostrara toda la persecución de Kikyou bajo su trampa hasta la conclusión de esta, que había terminado en un fracaso rotundo.

Kanna asintió en silencio, hizo una breve reverencia y desapareció, y junto a ella también se fue la imagen de Kikyou e Inuyasha abrazados. Naraku pudo respirar en paz unos pocos segundos, y luego la ira se volvió a apoderar de él. Ni siquiera necesitaba verlos, sólo debía imaginarlo, pensarlo, y la imaginación le resultaba aún peor que los mismos hechos. Sus fantasías divagaban por caminos sin sentido y poco probables. Las suyas y las del propio Onigumo.

El súbito sentimiento regresó, oprimiéndole aún más el pecho. Se removió incómodo en su lugar, sin saber a dónde mirar, qué pensar o qué sentir. Su cabeza era un caos y no lograba ponerla en orden. Su corazón latía con más fuerza que de costumbre, como exigiendo algo, a la par de los martillazos crueles y ensordecedores de su propia cabeza, que exigía sangre, la sangre de Kikyou y su maltrecho cuerpo en desgracia y sin vida. Su corazón sólo pedía a Kikyou a cambio de la sangre de Inuyasha.

Onigumo exigía la muerte de su rival, y en eso podían estar de acuerdo, pensó Naraku, pero los distintos deseos de muerte hacía el mismo ser lo dejaban más furioso y ofuscado de lo que le gustaba. Onigumo pedía la muerte de Inuyasha porque deseaba a Kikyou, y a él quería usarlo para llegar a ella, tal y como se supone debía ser el trato que él traicionó.

Pero Naraku no cumplía nunca sus promesas a menos que fueran algo más parecido a amenazas, y esa no sería la excepción. Y podía decir mucho, presumir ante los demás, presumir ante sí mismo. Reírse desde el otro lado del espejo de las promesas de cariño que se profesaban Inuyasha y Kikyou y que le podían ser tan fáciles de romper, pero su arrogancia perdía fuerza cuando Naraku debía verse al espejo y enfrentarse a la certeza que le devolvía su reflejo, que era la misma esencia de Onigumo encarnada, cruelmente encerrada en un cuerpo que trataba de imponer su voluntad hacía los demás y hacía sí mismo.

Y podía adivinar lo que sentía, darle nombre y clasificación. Eran celos, y ardían dentro de él con tanta fuerza como el fuego que lo consumió cincuenta años atrás.

_¿Celos?_ Quiso pensar que era un término desconocido y que lo veía desde una perspectiva completamente ajena al sentimiento en sí. Esa era una palabra que connotaba la invocación de un sentimiento _demasiado_ humano. Demasiado humano como para ser aceptado por Naraku. No lo iba a negar, por mucho que deseara obtener la perla de Shikon para convertirse en un monstruo completo, deshacerse de su corazón y destruir a Kikyo. Él, por muy monstruo que fuera, también poseía sentimientos. Sentimientos como los de los humanos. No los podía evitar, y estaba tan consciente de eso que era una de las razones por las cuales estaba embarcado en esa misión de deshacerse de su corazón, su única parte humana restante. Y los sentimientos tales como el odio y sus símiles, en un ser tan corrupto como él, y que disfrutaba de su propia corrupción, se intensificaban a niveles completamente enfermizos que lo ponían en movimiento.

Pero sentir celos por culpa de esa mujer no era aceptable. Ni ahora ni nunca. Los celos, contrario al odio, era un sentimiento tan enfermizo como cercano al amor. Pero no era algo que pudiera negar por completo. Debía conocerse para deshacerse de sí mismo. Lo desaprobaba, pero no lo negaba, y aún así no podía terminar de aceptarlo, de concebirlo en su cabeza como era, y a pesar de todo, lo hacía dejarse llevar como si fuese arrastrado por una corriente de lava que lo quemaban y le provocaban ganas de gritar.

Sin embargo, sentir algo como eso no era su culpa. Era culpa de Onigumo. El muy bastardo había dejado dentro de su nuevo cuerpo demoniaco, ese que tanto pidió y por el cual vendió su alma, una gran gama de sentimientos impíos, muchos de ellos innecesarios, que solamente le estorbaban. Que le estorbaban como en ese momento, porque Kikyou ya estaba sola, eso era seguro, y no tuvo las agallas de volver a atacarla. Algo se lo impedía.

* * *

—"_¿Celos?"_ —La palabra resonaba en su cabeza como un martillo golpeando con fiereza una barra de acero. Era incesante, molesto e imposible de ignorar. Era asqueroso. Era en momentos como ese en que odiaba con mucha más intensidad el tener dentro de su demoniaco cuerpo un corazón humano.

—¿Celos…? —susurro una vez más, de manera casi inaudible, pero si cualquiera lo hubiese podido escuchar, se le habría helado la sangre ante su mirada sombría y su tono rasposo, que provenía de las más lejanas profundidades de sus sentimientos más impíos y vergonzosos. Absurdos como los humanos mismos, tal y como lo había afirmado Kikyou.

Ya hacia un rato se había despojado de su haori, y tenía entre sus manos una katana brillante y limpia esperando ser usada. La desesperación comenzaba a tomar control sobre él, y a pesar de todo, no temblaba. Sostenía el mango de la espada como si su cordura dependiera de ello. Su desesperación por despojarse de esa maldita cicatriz en su espalda era cada más intensa y palpable. Deseaba hacerla desaparecer para siempre, como si quitándola pudiera deshacerse de Onigumo y Kikyo, pero sabía que eso sólo sería un alivio efímero, pero alivio al final de cuentas. Lo hacía creer que tenía el control sobre sí mismo y sobre Onigumo. Necesitaba algo que pudiera detener esa creciente locura alimentada de ira, envidia y celos, antes de que perdiera todos sus cabales y cometiera alguna estupidez, porque creía que ya pensaba bastantes estupideces.

_Celos_. La palabra volvió a hacer eco en su cabeza, haciendo que su mirada se ensombreciera, como la de un animal alimentado por la furia ante la empresa fracasada de capturar a su presa.

—¿Esto también es producto del pútrido corazón del sucio Onigumo? —se preguntó, como si realmente no supiera la respuesta, y por un instante pensó que le gustaba tanto engañarse a sí mismo como engañaba a los demás, porque tenía la completa certeza de que la respuesta era acertada y él mejor que nadie la conocía. El pensar que sí, todo eso era culpa del corazón de Onigumo, que hasta ese momento solo le estorbaba, lo hizo enfurecer en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Tonterías! —Miró el reflejo parcial de su rostro sobre la brillante superficie del arma, que parecía temblar de hambre deseosa de ser saciada con sangre, pero el temblor que aparentemente el arma sufría no era otra cosa más que la furia contenida de Naraku, quien había aumentado su fuerza mientras agarraba el mango de la espada, y ahora temblaba.

No lo pensó más. La cicatriz en su espalda parecía palpitar como si tuviera vida propia, como diciéndole "_de mi no escaparás_. _Ni Kikyou, ni tú_". Ese último pensamiento llevó a Naraku a elevar el arma por los aires y dejarla caer sobre su cuerpo.

El filo de la katana penetró en la piel de su espalda. Un primer e inevitable quejido de dolor salió de los labios de Naraku al sentir cómo el filo se metía entre su piel y avanzaba desgarrando los filamentos de carne que unían la piel al musculo, pero sus movimientos no se detuvieron a pesar de dolor, y su mano ya no temblaba a causa de la ira, sino de la fuerza que aplicaba, más de la necesaria, para lastimarse. Y Naraku deseaba sentir con cada fibra de su cuerpo y cada pizca y onda de dolor cómo se deshacía de esa vergonzosa marca, esperando inútilmente que el dolor fuese suficiente castigo para hacerla desaparecer para siempre.

El arma por unos momentos se quedó incrustada, cruzando diagonalmente todo lo largo de su espalda. Sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a mover el filo de un lado a otro, desollándose él mismo. Un par de gemidos de dolor volvieron a salir de su boca, pero no se detuvo, al contrario, conforme se iba desollando, sus movimientos eran más rápidos y bruscos, como intentando hacerle todo el daño posible a aquella infame cicatriz.

No lejos de ahí, un sirviente que hasta ese momento había estado en tranquila pasividad, se vio alterado por unos sonidos extraños. Sin duda eran quejidos de dolor. El confundido hombre notó que las quejas venían de la habitación de su joven amo, el hijo del difunto terrateniente. Se preguntó qué estaba sucediendo. Por su mente inmediatamente pasó la idea de que algún espíritu maligno o un monstruo había penetrado en la fortaleza nuevamente, burlando la vigilancia, y si lo hubiera creído completamente, su primera y más lógica reacción hubiera sido la de ir corriendo por los guardias y alertar a todos en la mansión, pero había algo extraño en todo eso. Había un ambiente denso, pesado y negativo que, conforme pasaban los segundos, parecía comérselo vivo. Más picado por la curiosidad que por el miedo, se acercó con cautela a la habitación de su amo.

Por entre las persianas se proyectaba una tenue luz. Pudo darse cuenta que dentro del dormitorio había varias velas encendidas. Le pareció fuera de lugar. La noche estaba ya muy entrada y se suponía que el joven terrateniente dormía. Pero no fue eso lo que más llamó su atención, sino que una sombra se proyectaba en las puertas. Era una sombra alta, que se movía de manera extraña y parecía sostener algo. El joven sirviente no supo encontrarle forma, y sin pensarlo, deseoso por saber qué estaba sucediendo ahí dentro, se asomó por las persianas.

Pudo ver dentro de la habitación, aunque no con total nitidez, pues la luz era débil, a su amo semidesnudo, con una katana clavada en la espalda. Se quedó unos momentos paralizado de pies a cabeza y con la mente en blanco, tratando de asimilar semejante escena.

Naraku, quien no parecía haberse percatado de la presencia del sirviente, siguió su tarea a punto de ser terminada. Un último movimiento terminó por separar la piel del musculo, llevándose con ella la cicatriz de araña. No perdió tiempo y antes de que el pedazo de piel ensangrentada cayera al suelo, con su mano izquierda la tomó y la estrujó entre sus dedos, dejando que el trozo de piel colgara de ellos, mostrando la horrible cicatriz como si se tratase de una pintura vieja y desgastada arrancada de su marco.

Naraku sentía palpitar su espalda lastimada. Podía sentir los borbotones de sangre que escurrían, empapando de sangre su ropa y finalmente cayendo al piso con un goteo tenue y constante. La espada ya estaba abajo, chorreando de sangre al igual que el pedazo de piel. Se quejó una vez más, en voz baja. Era extraño. Ya antes había sido descuartizado y despedazado por los ataques de sus enemigos. Él mismo se había destazado en varias ocasiones al reestructurar periódicamente su cuerpo, pero, por alguna extraña razón, el hecho de haberse desollado él mismo había dolido más que aquellas otras heridas mucho más graves. Era como si esa cicatriz fuera algo primordial e indispensable, que por ninguna razón debía de ser removida de su lugar. Era como si se tratase de su mismo corazón.

Mientras, el sirviente que había estado observando a su amo durante los últimos segundos, finalmente reaccionó y su mente logró asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, por muy escalofriante y horrible que fuera eso. Su amo, quien siempre se había caracterizado por ser un joven educado, amable y tranquilo a pesar de la actitud extraña de los últimos días, estaba ahí, en medio del dormitorio, con los músculos de la espalda expuestos en carne viva, goteando sangre, con una espada en la mano derecha y un pedazo de piel en la izquierda, con la cicatriz de una quemadura de la cual jamás había tenido conocimiento, piel que él mismo se había removido de una manera que resultaba incluso masoquista.

El razonamiento lo golpeó como un puñetazo, pasando de la sorpresa al terror, y fue ese mismo terror el que lo hizo evidenciarse. Inhaló aire con fuerza, tratando de no desmayarse al ver tan sangrienta escena, e instintivamente algo le dijo que ese no era su amo, no era el hijo del terrateniente: era un monstruo.

—¿S-señor? —susurró, tratando de convencerse de que lo que estaba viendo no era real y de que frente a él sí estaba su amo, pero cuando reparó una vez más en la piel que colgaba de su mano, que aún goteaba sangre, cayó en la cuenta de que todo eso era cierto.

—"_¡¿La piel de su espalda?!"_ —pensó aterrorizado, dando un paso atrás, intentando huir. Cuando Naraku escuchó al intruso, sus malignos ojos lo enfocaron, como ensombrecidos por un aura demoniaca, delatando la presencia del joven, quien al ver semejante mirada estuvo a punto de gritar, pero sus gritos había sido ahogados ante la impresión de reparar de nuevo en el lastimado cuerpo del joven. Era repugnante.

El sirviente intentó gritar, correr, huir, cualquier cosa, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Naraku volvió completamente su cuerpo, con el sable levantado, y con un movimiento rápido y preciso pasó el filo de la espalda desde el hombro y por todo el abdomen del muchacho. Si hubiera estado un poco más cerca, Naraku lo habría cortado en dos.

El sirviente vio con horror cómo todo su cuerpo era dominado por un calambrazo de dolor que no lo dejaba pensar más que en el hecho de ver cómo la enorme y profunda herida sangraba a borbotones como una fuente rota. Se quejó de dolor airadamente, mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie y seguir con vida hasta que no lo soportó y, finalmente, colapsó.

Justo en el momento en que el moribundo cuerpo del sirviente cayó al suelo, vencido por el dolor y la súbita pérdida de sangre, Kagura entró a la habitación, atraída por el alboroto. Los últimos días habían sido aburridos, así que cualquier ruido fuera de lo común dentro de la fortaleza era una novedad, aunque estos vinieran de la habitación donde regularmente Naraku estaba.

Entonces, la demonio, levantando una ceja, observó con indiferencia el cuerpo del hombre, el cual estaba en las últimas y se retorcía en el suelo en medio de un repúgnate rictus de dolor que le deformaba el rostro por entero.

Kagura reparó en el charco de sangre que se formaba alrededor del cuerpo del sirviente, preguntándose qué había pasado, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Levantó la mirada, esperando que Naraku estuviera ahí, suponiéndolo como autor de dicha muerte, y no fue decepcionada. Frente a ella estaba su amo. Se encontraba de espaldas. Kagura, con algo de confusión, ladeó la cabeza, mirando atenta el maltrecho cuerpo de Naraku. Su espalda exponía las sanguinolentas fibras musculares y en las orillas colgaban jirones de piel sangrante y desgarrada de una manera brutal. En una mano sostenía una espada y en la otra el pedazo de piel con la característica cicatriz que ella tan bien conocía y despreciaba. Inmediatamente supo que Naraku había sido el causante de su misma herida. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarse por qué lo había hecho. Extrañamente la respuesta llego como caída del cielo, y le pareció tan graciosa y patética, que no pudo evitar desafiar a Naraku, a pesar de saber que eso podría conllevar graves consecuencias que no pudieron mermar su insolencia.

—¿Qué te pasó, Naraku? —preguntó con un sutil tono de burla—. ¿Finalmente te has vuelto loco?

—Cállate —contestó Naraku tajante, sin voltear a verla—. Y limpia todo esto— ordenó más molesto que de costumbre. Igualmente, la molestia de Kagura no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, traduciéndose en una airada protesta.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Y por qué yo?! —vociferó la mujer—. ¡Tú fuiste el que hizo todo este desastre!

Naraku por un momento pensó en hacer caso omiso de las irritantes protestas de Kagura y dejar que, sin opción, la joven limpiara todo ese desorden, pero aún no estaba satisfecho y estaba de muy mal humor como para dejar pasar así como así las osadías de su extensión.

—¿Qué sucede, Kagura? —susurro Naraku con voz sombría, mientras se volvía hacía ella lentamente—. ¿Te da miedo la sangre?

Estuvo a punto de protestar nuevamente, argumentando que esa era una tontería y que él era un idiota, cuando entonces vio que Naraku soltaba la espada y la dejaba caer al suelo, levantando su mano, donde en la palma comenzó a brillar una tenue luz roja. Kagura, asustada, comprendió por dónde iba el asunto y decidió parar. Un leve dejo de miedo se instaló en sus ojos.

—¿Te daría más miedo si fuera tu sangre derramada en el suelo la que tuvieras que limpiar? —agregó él con voz grave, amenazante. Kagura entonces se dio cuenta de que era suficiente de protestas, por mucho que le molestara. Debía detenerse sino quería sufrir nuevamente el dolor de sentir su corazón ser estrujado en las viles manos de ese ser. Aún así, el coraje apenas le permitió hablar, y vaciló antes de contestar, tratando de que sonar lo más firme posible.

—Está bien —murmuro Kagura, dando un paso atrás—. Lo limpiaré

La demonio mordió sus propias palabras con fuerza hasta que le dolió la mandíbula, mientras se retiraba para conseguir lo necesario. En el momento en el que se dio la vuelta, el sirviente, agonizando y aún tirado en el suelo, exhaló su último aliento de vida.

* * *

**Bueno, como dije más arriba, este fic lo escribí tratando de indagar en los conflictos internos de Naraku con respecto al corazón de Onigumo. Me pareció buena idea ubicarlo en una escena del manga que, en el anime, sólo salió a medias. Es en el volumen 18, en el capítulo 5, el cual se llama "Celos". En esa escena, Naraku está observando a Kikyou e Inuyasha a través del espejo de Kanna. Luego se ve cómo se arranca la propia piel de su espalda con una katana, tratando de quitarse la cicatriz de Onigumo, después un sirviente lo ve y al ser descubierto es asesinado por Naraku. En ese momento también sale Kagura, preguntándole a Naraku si finalmente se ha vuelto loco, a lo cual él responde ordenándole que limpie todo el desastre que dejó. En el anime (episodio 47) sólo sale la escena a la mitad hasta donde Naraku se arranca el trozo de piel.**

**Obviamente el fic está ubicado en la escena del manga. Me pareció buena idea usarlo porque creo que es una de las partes de la serie donde se ve de manera muy clara todo el conflicto que Onigumo le crea Naraku. Debo mencionar que este fic ya lo tenía hecho desde hace tiempo, pero era sólo un borrador mal hecho que nunca supe cómo seguir, y pues esta me pareció una buena oportunidad para hacerlo y mejorarlo. Espero haya quedado bien**

**Debo mencionar que el fic tendrá un siguiente capítulo donde saldrá Kagura. Pude haberlo puesto todo en un solo capitulo, pero iba a quedar como de trece hojas y ya me cansé de hacer oneshots tan largos, además de que, este fic, originalmente era una especie de Naraku/Kikyou/Onigumo, y con Kagura de por medio xD entonces ella también hace su aparición, también haciendo papel en los conflictos de Naraku, quizá yéndose un poco por el Naraku/Kagura (y relacionándose, obviamente, con Kikyou), pero no tanto. Como quiera, Kagura hará su aparición más extensa hasta el siguiente y ultimo capitulo. **

**En fin, eso es todo lo que tengo por aclarar. No creo tardar mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo, ya casi está terminado. Espero hayan disfrutado del fic y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
